


Looking for Christmas

by moonphase9



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Friendship, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonphase9/pseuds/moonphase9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boomer sees Christmas being shown on television and goes on a journey to find out what Christmas is and how to celebrate it. But will his family be willing to help him? (Winner of the Boomer fanclub Christmas contest on DeviantArt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a DeviantArt competition set up by the Boomer fan club. 
> 
> "The theme is winter Holiday (including New Year's) or just winter in general. You can submit either a short story or a drawing, or one of each. Boomer must be in it, though he doesn't have to be the main character or subject."

****

'The city of Townsville!

It is I once more, your fast talking, all-knowing Narrator! Only, once again, I am in written form for this special, one off Christmas fan-fiction special!'

The opening scene of Townsville's skyline is shown to us. We see the snow gently falling on to the many buildings and streets, busy with people carrying parcels and letters.

'It's the day before Christmas and all of Townsville is feeling good will towards one another, happiness, forgiveness and joy...

'BUT WAIT!'

*DUN DUN DUUN!*

'Not everyone is feeling this way!'

The camera spins and we see Boomer walking alone through the streets, his hands in his pockets.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"This sucks," the little blond boy griped, sniffling his constantly snotty, bunged up nose, "Brick and Butch have thrown me out of the hut again, all because I lost in the stupid fight. Why is it so cold, I wish we had stayed with Him? Why it so busy out here? And why won't people stop knocking into me? I hate this!"

A woman walked past, pushing a pushchair which inside had a small boy who was happily holding a large, multi-coloured lollipop. Feeling spiteful, Boomer grabbed the lollipop off the child and began to lick it, making the baby cry.

The woman swung round and cried in melodramatic horror, "you stole my baby's candy!"

Boomer smirked in the same way he had often seen Brick do, "that's right. I stole your baby's candy. So what?"

"B-but its Christmas," the woman spluttered. Boomer frowned and noticed everyone in the street around them was staring at him. Now he was used to people doing that whenever he and his brothers did anything bad, but normally it was stares of horror and fear. Today, everyone was just looking at him like he was crazy.

"What's Christmas?" he asked innocently, putting the lollipop into his mouth.

There was a unified gasp.

"He doesn't know what Christmas is!"

"Is he insane?"

"Maybe some sort of alien...?"

"Stop saying stuff about me!" He demanded. A slightly elderly man walked over to Boomer as the other people began to walk away slowly, thought still anxiously eyeing him, as if him not knowing what Christmas was made him some sort of leper or dangerous maniac.

The old man got onto one knee and explained in a kindly manner, "child, Christmas is a special time of year, watch the television and you will see."

He gestured to an electrical shop window, which was showcasing the latest televisions in it. Boomer walked up to it slowly, on the televisions were pictures of vast amounts of food and presents, children screaming happily and trees in houses. He looked from television screen to television screen. There were happy, joyful faces and people hugging and liking one another. They were clearly all family members, and they were all gathered together in one place having fun. It looked so magical and wonderful that Boomer couldn't believe that it was real.

"Wow this looks cool!" cried Boomer, "no wonder everyone is so happy."

Immediately he flew away with a great woosh to tell his brothers of all he had seen.

Brick and Butch observed Boomer bouncing around Fuzzy's cabin excitedly with cynical faces (Fuzzy himself was tied up and gagged and hidden in the closet.)

"It was really great guys," Boomer was shouting whilst bobbing on his feet, "there were all family's together, sharing gifts and being nice and eating food..."

"Sounds lame!" interrupted Brick, making Butch laugh.

"Yeah, all girly and stupid!" The dark haired one agreed.

Boomer gaped, temporarily at a loss for why his brothers would laugh at something so wonderful. Desperate to salvage the situation he continued, "but...erm...there were presents!" he cried, "I mean you guys like gifts right?"

There was a pause as they all looked at one another. None of the boys had actually received a gift before, so they all shrugged.

"Well, maybe getting a gift would be nice," Boomer continued.

"And where would we get these gifts from?" complained Brick, using his fingers to create speech marks around 'gift.' "If we steal anything cool from anywhere, I'm keeping it," he continued, earning a nod of agreement from Butch.

The boys didn't share anything they had, unless you counted the bed which they slept on together.

"Well, maybe we could have food together," suggested Boomer almost timidly.

Brick made a great show of thinking it over, knowing that Boomer would be in agony waiting for his decision. Finally he shrugged and smiled, "sure, I'm hungry, let's go eat."

"Yay!" Boomer jumped into the air and all three boys smashed out of the roof and into Townsville.

Moments later the boys had crash landed into a McKings and were eating various stolen foods. They ate noisily, but did not speak.

Slowly, Boomer put down his burger and looked around. The restaurant was empty because everyone ran out screaming when they crashed into it. He looked at the damage they had caused. He looked at the pile of burgers and fries in front of him. He looked at his brothers eating but not speaking.

It was then that Boomer began to feel strange, like there was some sort of sinking feeling in his stomach. He rubbed his tummy mournfully and pulled his legs up.

This attracted the notice of his brothers.

"What's wrong with you?" snapped Brick, "here, eat," he threw a burger into Boomer's face with such force that it knocked him back a little, "you wanted this right?"

"Oh, erm, yeah." He put the burger to his lips and froze. Something was wrong. The Rowdyruff boys were not clever. They had little to no social skills, little empathy and never went to school so didn't even have an intellectual grasp of things. Therefore they tended to be over emotional and physically violent.

Boomer was the dumbest of his brothers and so couldn't understand what he was feeling or put it into words. So he did what the Ruffs always did when they were frustrated. He threw a tantrum.

Throwing the burger down, he suddenly yelled, "no! This isn't what I wanted!"

"What are you screaming for?" Butch griped, rubbing his ear which was closest to Boomer.

"Yeah, shut up and eat your food," responded Brick, nonchalantly eating, "it's going cold. We're doing what you wanted. What's the big deal?"

"No this isn't..." Boomer struggled to find his words, so instead jumped up out of his seat and faced them, "it's not the same! You are ruining it! I hate you guys!"

He kicked the table sending it and all its contents flying into the wall.

The brothers weren't going to take that lying down; instantly Brick and Butch were up, flying across the room and pummelling Boomer.

"Don't talk trash to us!" shouted Brick, high kicking Boomer and sending him flying out the window.

Outside, people stared at the blond brother, who lay dazed in the shards of glass.

"We're going to eat our food," continued Brick, standing over his brother.

"The food you didn't ruin!" Boomer could hear Butch yell from inside the shop.

"Go find some other family you don't hate to spend time with, 'cause we hate you too!" Brick turned his back and Boomer frowned.

"Fine!" He shouted at his retreating brother, his eyes stinging with tears he would not let fall, "that's just what I'll do!"

In his tower, the nefarious Mojo Jojo was laying out plans for a new weapon of destruction.

Boomer smashed through the ceiling, nearly causing Mojo to rip his plans up in shock.

"Ah, my son," grinned Mojo, beckoning for Boomer to come closer. Boomer smiled and ran to his father. "It has been a long time since I last saw you, Boomhauer."

"It's Boomer!"

"And I need to show you something," Mojo continued as if Boomer hadn't said anything. "These are my plans for destroying the Powerpuff girls, what do you think?"

"It looks like a giant snowman," the boy answered, looking at the crudely drawn picture of what was indeed a snowman- one with a frowning eyebrows, a wicked grin, and it seemed to be throwing snowballs with its stick arms.

"That is correct, it is a man made of snow, however, mine will also be of steel and powered by eeviiil!" Mojo dragged on the last word for a little while to add to the melodrama. "I need someone to lure the Powerpuff girls out, and you three are the ones to do it- WAIT!" There was an awkward pause. Boomer blinked. "Where are your brothers?" Mojo cried before adding more quietly, "there are three of you right?"

"Yes Mojo!" Yelled Boomer, feeling frustrated. How could their own maker not know how many of them there was, or what their names were? "Listen, I can do the whole plan with the Powerpuff girls," he rushed, not wanting Mojo to get on a rant, "but first I wanted to ask if... if... if you...y'know... could maybe have...erm... Christmas with me?"

Boomer looked up hopefully only to find that Mojo was looking back over his plans and cackling to himself, "fantastic, now I can finally destroy the girls," the monkey was droning on, "at long last their destruction will be met, their fate is sealed..."

Boomer rolled his eyes. "There's no point," he muttered, "he isn't listening...but maybe Him will!"

Without a word of goodbye, Boomer blasted back out of the tower, creating a twin to the initial hole he had caused.

*****

Down in hell, Him was practising the Carameldansen when Boomer entered.

"Hellllooo Boomer!" the satanic being drawled.

"Hi!" chirped the blond, feeling confident because Him had remembered his name, "Him, I was wondering, can we have Christmas together?"

Him laughed for an inappropriately long time.

"Oh no, no, no," chuckled the dark lord, "Boomer, has no one explained to you what Christmas is?"

The boy shook his head, blue eyes wide with curiosity.

"Christmas is about loving and giving and sharing," smiled Him, "it's about spreading love and joy... AND I HATE IT!" Him's psychotic voice appearing out of nowhere made Boomer jump. "I will never celebrate some so icky and nice and kind, and neither should you! You are a Ruff, you are the child of Mojo and I! You are never going to understand the sweetness and niceness of such a stupid holiday!" The voice returned to its high pitch drawl, "off you go now Boomer," Him patted Boomer's blond head, "go find your brothers and blow something up."

Him returned to his dance routine, whilst Boomer flew away his head hanging low.

*************

It was late in the evening when Bubbles was flying back home. It was rare for her to be in Townsville without her sisters, but today she had been doing some last minute shopping for the homeless shelter. Bubbles always felt very sorry for the needy, but in winter, to be homeless seemed particularly cruel; she didn't wish for anyone to be alone and cold during the dark winter months. So she had been helping out at the local shelter and that evening had bought some tinsel and other decorations for the shelter so that they could have some kind of Christmas the next day.

The streets were mostly empty, the majority of people at home and with their families, but with her excellent hearing, she could tell someone was hidden away in an alleyway and was crying.

Slowing down, she landed on the ground and followed the sound of sniffing and tears until se happened upon, of all people she expected to see, Boomer.

"Boomer?" she called, "what are you doing here? What's wrong?"

"Shut up, I am NOT crying!" shouted the boy, tears streaming down his face.

"I didn't say you...forget it." She sat next to her male counterpart in silence for a moment, waiting for him to calm down. While he did, she began to think carefully to herself. She thought about the kind of life the Ruffs lived, and the kind of people they were. She thought about the kind of things that would even make a Ruff cry. She thought about how she would feel in such circumstances. Finally, after a few minutes of shivering together in the cold, Bubbles said, "so, if you are out and alone, if you like, you can come to our house."

"R-really? What will we do there?"

She grinned, "we're celebrating Christmas of course!"

"How do you ce-le-brate Christmas?" he asked, pronouncing the long word slowly.

"The usual way," she shrugged, unsure of why he would ask such a question, "we have a turkey dinner, and a tree and some Christmas lights and some gifts. Is that ok?"

Boomer matched her smile, apparently very pleased with what she had said. At the same time the pair stood up and flew away to the Professor's home.

In the Utonium household, everyone sat round the table eating somewhat awkwardly. They never expected Bubbles to come home with Boomer, and even weirder Boomer was being pretty quiet and well-behaved. At that moment in time he almost looked dejected, slowly trailing his peas around his plate with a fork, though earlier when he had first arrived with Bubbles, he had appeared happy.

"So...Boomer," began the Professor, "why aren't you with your family?" He winced as Bubbles was making a sign at him to stop. "Uh, I'm sorry if I said the wrong thing," he added hurriedly.

However, Boomer put down his fork and everyone stared in expectation.

"Before today," the boy began, "I never knew what Christmas was. I saw it on the TV and looked nice. And when I came here I saw your tree and sparkly things on the wall and all this food and I thought this was Christmas. But I feel bad, my tummy is sore, and not from eating too much, it's just from the bad feeling. I... this isn't what I expected." He put his hands over his face, not understand his emotions and struggling to describe them, "maybe Him was right, maybe Christmas is just stupid and full of things I don't get." He sighed and stood up, "I should go...maybe my brothers saved me some fries..."

Suddenly, Him, Mojo, Brick and Butch smashed their way into the living room.

Mojo pulled out a laser-gun and both Brick and Butch held down their female counterparts. Bubbles rushed to stand by Boomer.

"Let Boomer go!" Brick yelled, crushing his knee down into Blossoms neck.

"We don't know what you have planned, but we won't let you have him!" added Him passionately.

"We weren't doing anything you idiots!" shouted Buttercup, feeling irate with that goof Butch on her back.

"He came to us because we're celebrating Christmas," continued Bubbles.

The villains looked at Boomer, who nodded in confirmation.

Everyone stood, releasing the Puffs, and stood awkwardly looking from one person to the next.

At last the silence was broken.

"Well now what do we do?" cried Brick.

*********************

Half an hour later, the Utonium family and the Jojo family sat around the table all eating relatively merrily. After an awkward stand off, Butch had commented on how the food looked nice, and Boomer had asked to stay. The Professor invited Mojo and Him to stay also (as long as they were on their best behaviour) and in gratitude, Him had fixed the gaping hole they had caused in the living room wall the explosion had caused.

Boomer sat in the midst of it all.

Butch and Buttercup were having an eating competition. Brick and Blossom were arguing intensely over something he wasn't clever enough to understand. The Professor was calmly listening to Him and Mojo and comparing parenting techniques (in particular how to discipline a super human child.) The Christmas tree still had bits of debris in it. Most of the food had vanished, lost in the explosion and half finished before the new guests arrived, and not everyone got along. It wasn't perfect. 

But Boomer suddenly felt that this was right, that this was the moment he had longed for the moment he had seen that family on the television.

He finally felt that he understood Christmas.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

Narrator: 'Wasn't that adorable! So once again, the day... or rather, CHRISTMAS DAY was saved thanks to... THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!'

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it :) Please leave a comment telling me your thoughts.


End file.
